disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Model Numbers
This is a list of all the Disney Infinity model numbers. figures #INF-1000001 - Mr. Incredible #INF-1000002 - Sulley #INF-1000003 - Jack Sparrow #INF-1000004 - Lone Ranger #INF-1000005 - Tonto #INF-1000006 - Lightning McQueen #INF-1000007 - Holley Shiftwell #INF-1000008 - Buzz Lightyear #INF-1000009 - Jessie #INF-1000010 - Mike #INF-1000011 - Mrs. Incredible #INF-1000012 - Hector Barbossa #INF-1000013 - Davy Jones #INF-1000014 - Randy #INF-1000015 - Syndrome #INF-1000016 - Woody #INF-1000017 - Mater #INF-1000018 - Dash #INF-1000019 - Violet #INF-1000020 - Francesco Bernoulli #INF-1000021 - Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #INF-1000022 - Jack Skellington #INF-1000023 - Rapunzel #INF-1000024 - Anna #INF-1000025 - Elsa #INF-1000026 - Phineas #INF-1000027 - Agent P #INF-1000028 - Wreck-It Ralph #INF-1000029 - Vanellope #INF-1000030 - Infinite Mr. Incredible (Crystal Series) #INF-1000031 - Infinite Jack Sparrow (Crystal Series) #INF-1000032 - Infinite Sulley (Crystal Series) #INF-1000033 - Infinite Lightning McQueen (Crystal Series) #INF-1000034 - Infinite Lone Ranger (Crystal Series) #INF-1000035 - Infinite Buzz Lightyear (Crystal Series) #INF-1000036 - Infinite Agent P (Crystal Series) #INF-1000037 - Infinite Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (Crystal Series) figures #INF-1000100 - Captain America #INF-1000101 - Hulk #INF-1000102 - Iron Man #INF-1000103 - Thor #INF-1000104 - Groot #INF-1000105 - Rocket Raccoon #INF-1000106 - Star-Lord #INF-1000107 - Spider-Man #INF-1000108 - Nick Fury #INF-1000109 - Black Widow #INF-1000110 - Hawkeye #INF-1000111 - Drax #INF-1000112 - Gamora #INF-1000113 - Iron Fist #INF-1000114 - Nova #INF-1000115 - Venom #INF-1000116 - Donald Duck #INF-1000117 - Aladdin #INF-1000118 - Stitch #INF-1000119 - Merida #INF-1000120 - Tinker Bell #INF-1000121 - Maleficent #INF-1000122 - Hiro #INF-1000123 - Baymax #INF-1000124 - Loki #INF-1000125 - Ronan #INF-1000126 - Green Goblin #INF-1000127 - Falcon #INF-1000128 - Yondu #INF-1000129 - Jasmine #INF-1000134 - Black Suit Spider-Man figures #INF-1000150 - Sam Flynn #INF-1000151 - Quorra #INF-1000200 - Anakin Skywalker #INF-1000201 - Obi-Wan Kenobi #INF-1000202 - Yoda #INF-1000203 - Ahsoka Tano #INF-1000204 - Darth Maul #INF-1000206 - Luke Skywalker #INF-1000207 - Han Solo #INF-1000208 - Princess Leia #INF-1000209 - Chewbacca #INF-1000210 - Darth Vader #INF-1000211 - Boba Fett #INF-1000212 - Ezra Bridger #INF-1000213 - Kanan Jarrus #INF-1000214 - Sabine Wren #INF-1000215 - Zeb Orrelios #INF-1000216 - Joy #INF-1000217 - Anger #INF-1000218 - Fear #INF-1000219 - Sadness #INF-1000220 - Disgust #INF-1000221 - Mickey Mouse #INF-1000222 - Minnie Mouse #INF-1000223 - Mulan #INF-1000224 - Olaf #INF-1000225 - Vision #INF-1000226 - Ultron #INF-1000227 - Ant-Man #INF-1000229 - Captain America - The First Avenger #INF-1000230 - Finn #INF-1000231 - Kylo Ren #INF-1000232 - Poe Dameron #INF-1000233 - Rey #INF-1000235 - Spot #INF-1000236 - Nick Wilde #INF-1000237 - Judy Hopps #INF-1000238 - Hulkbuster #INF-1000239 - Light FX Anakin Skywalker #INF-1000240 - Light FX Obi-Wan Kenobi #INF-1000241 - Light FX Yoda #INF-1000242 - Light FX Luke Skywalker #INF-1000243 - Light FX Darth Vader #INF-1000244 - Light FX Kanan Jarrus #INF-1000245 - Light FX Kylo Ren #INF-1000246 - Black Panther #INF-1000300 - Nemo #INF-1000301 - Dory #INF-1000302 - Baloo #INF-1000303 - Alice #INF-1000304 - Mad Hatter #INF-1000305 - Time #INF-1000306 - Peter Pan Play Sets #INF-2000001 - Incredibles Play Set, Monsters University Play Set, Pirates Play Set (Starter Pack sets) #INF-2000002 - Lone Ranger Play Set #INF-2000003 - Cars Play Set #INF-2000004 - Toy Story in Space Play Set Play Sets and Toy Box Games #INF-2000100 - Marvel's The Avengers Play Set #INF-2000101 - Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set #INF-2000102 - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set #INF-2000103 - Assault on Asgard #INF-2000104 - Escape from Kyln #INF-2000105 - Stitch's Tropical Rescue #INF-2000106 - Brave Forest Siege Play Sets, Toy Box Games, and Toy Box Expansion Games #INF-2000200 - Inside Out Playset #INF-2000201 - Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic Play Set #INF-2000202 - Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire Play Set #INF-2000203 - Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set #INF-2000204 - Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set #INF-2000205 - Toy Box Speedway #INF-2000206 - Toy Box Takeover #INF-2000300 - Finding Dory Play Set Round Power Discs #INF-3000003 - Bolt's Super Strength #INF-3000004 - Ralph's Power of Destruction #INF-3000005 - Chernabog's Power #INF-3000006 - C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser (Rare) #INF-3000007 - Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Damage-Inator! #INF-3000008 - Electro-Charge #INF-3000009 - Fix-It Felix's Repair Power #INF-3000010 - Rapunzel's Healing #INF-3000011 - C.H.R.O.M.E. Armor Shield #INF-3000012 - Star Command Shield #INF-3000013 - Violet's Force Field #INF-3000014 - Pieces of Eight #INF-3000015 - Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime (Rare) #INF-3000016 - User Control (Rare) #INF-3000017 - Sorcerer Mickey's Hat #INF-3000062 - Emperor Zurg's Wrath (Rare) #INF-3000063 - Merlin's Summon (Rare) Round Power Discs #INF-3000165 - Enchanted Rose #INF-3000166 - Mulan's Training Uniform #INF-3000167 - Flubber #INF-3000168 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Strike #INF-3000169 - Zeus' Thunderbolts #INF-3000170 - King Louie's Monkeys #INF-3000171 - Infinity Gauntlet (Rare) #INF-3000173 - Sorcerer Supreme #INF-3000174 - Maleficent's Spell Cast #INF-3000175 - Chernabog's Spirit Cyclone #INF-3000176 - Marvel Team-Up: Capt. Marvel #INF-3000177 - Marvel Team-Up: Iron Patriot #INF-3000178 - Marvel Team-Up: Ant-Man #INF-3000179 - Marvel Team-Up: White Tiger #INF-3000180 - Marvel Team-Up: Yondu (Rare) #INF-3000181 - Marvel Team-Up: Winter Soldier #INF-3000182 - Stark Arc Reactor #INF-3000183 - Gamma Rays #INF-3000184 - Alien Symbiote #INF-3000185 - All for One #INF-3000186 - Sandy Claws' Surprise #INF-3000187 - Glory Days #INF-3000188 - Cursed Pirate Gold #INF-3000189 - Sentinel of Liberty #INF-3000190 - The Immortal Iron Fist #INF-3000191 - Space Armor #INF-3000192 - Rags to Riches #INF-3000193 - Ultimate Falcon Round Power Discs #INF-3000200 - Tomorrowland Time Bomb #INF-3000206 - Galactic Team-Up: Mace Windu #INF-3000209 - Rebel Alliance Flight Suit #INF-3000216 - Finn's Stormtrooper Costume #INF-3000217 - Poe's Resistance Jacket #INF-3000218 - Resistance Tactical Strike #INF-3000222 - Officer Wilde #INF-3000223 - Meter Maid Judy #INF-3000226 - Darkhawk's Blast #INF-3000227 - Cosmic Cube Blast #INF-3000228 - Princess Leia Boushh Disguise #INF-3000230 - Nova Corps Strike #INF-3000231 - King Mickey Hexagonal Power Discs #INF-4000018 - Mickey's Car #INF-4000019 - Cinderella's Coach #INF-4000020 - Electric Mayhem Bus #INF-4000021 - Cruella De Vil's Car #INF-4000022 - Pizza Planet Delivery Truck #INF-4000023 - Mike's New Car (Rare) #INF-4000025 - Parking Lot Tram #INF-4000026 - Jolly Roger (Rare) #INF-4000027 - Dumbo (Rare) #INF-4000028 - Calico's Helicopter #INF-4000029 - Maximus #INF-4000030 - Agnus #INF-4000031 - Abu the Elephant (Rare) #INF-4000032 - Headless Horseman's Horse #INF-4000033 - Phillipe #INF-4000034 - Khan #INF-4000035 - Tantor #INF-4000036 - Dragon Firework Cannon #INF-4000037 - Stitch's Blaster #INF-4000038 - Toy Story Mania Blaster #INF-4000039 - Flamingo Croquet Mallet #INF-4000040 - Carl Fredricksen's Cane #INF-4000041 - Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard #INF-4000042 - Condorman Glider (Rare) #INF-4000043 - WALL-E's Fire Extinguisher (Rare) #INF-4000044 - On the Grid (Rare) #INF-4000045 - WALL-E's Collection #INF-4000046 - King Candy's Dessert Toppings #INF-4000048 - Victor's Experiments #INF-4000049 - Jack's Scary Decorations #INF-4000051 - Frozen Flourish #INF-4000052 - Rapunzel's Kingdom #INF-4000053 - TRON Interface (Rare) #INF-4000054 - Buy N Large Atmosphere #INF-4000055 - Sugar Rush Sky #INF-4000057 - New Holland Skyline #INF-4000058 - Halloween Town Sky #INF-4000060 - Chill in the Air #INF-4000061 - Rapunzel's Birthday Sky #INF-4000064 - Astro Blasters Space Cruiser (Rare) #INF-4000065 - Marlin's Reef #INF-4000066 - Nemo's Seascape #INF-4000067 - Alice's Wonderland #INF-4000068 - Tulgey Wood #INF-4000069 - Tri-State Area Terrain #INF-4000070 - Danville Sky Hexagonal Power Discs #INF-4000101 - Stark Tech #INF-4000102 - Spider-Streets #INF-4000103 - World War Hulk #INF-4000104 - Gravity Falls Forest #INF-4000105 - Neverland #INF-4000106 - Simba's Pridelands #INF-4000108 - Calhoun's Command #INF-4000109 - Star-Lord's Galaxy #INF-4000110 - Dinosaur World #INF-4000111 - Groot's Roots #INF-4000112 - Mulan's Countryside #INF-4000113 - The Sands of Agrabah #INF-4000116 - A Small World #INF-4000117 - View from the Suit #INF-4000118 - Spider-Sky #INF-4000119 - World War Hulk Sky #INF-4000120 - Gravity Falls Sky #INF-4000121 - Second Star to the Right #INF-4000122 - The King's Domain #INF-4000124 - CyBug Swarm #INF-4000125 - The Rip #INF-4000126 - Forgotten Skies #INF-4000127 - Groot's View #INF-4000128 - The Middle Kingdom #INF-4000132 - Skies of the World #INF-4000133 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Containment Truck #INF-4000134 - Main Street Electrical Parade Float #INF-4000135 - Mr. Toad's Motorcar #INF-4000136 - Le Maximum #INF-4000137 - Alice in Wonderland's Caterpillar #INF-4000138 - Eglantine's Motorcycle #INF-4000139 - Medusa's Swamp Mobile #INF-4000140 - Hydra Motorcycle #INF-4000141 - Darkwing Duck's Ratcatcher #INF-4000143 - The USS Swinetrek #INF-4000145 - Spider-Copter #INF-4000146 - Aerial Area Rug #INF-4000147 - Jack-O-Lantern's Glider #INF-4000148 - Spider-Buggy #INF-4000149 - Jack Skellington's Reindeer #INF-4000150 - Fantasyland Carousel Horse #INF-4000151 - Odin's Horse #INF-4000152 - Gus the Mule #INF-4000154 - Darkwing Duck's Grappling Gun #INF-4000156 - Ghost Rider's Chain Whip #INF-4000157 - Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish #INF-4000158 - Sergeant Calhoun's Blaster #INF-4000160 - Falcon's Wings #INF-4000161 - Mabel's Kittens for Fists #INF-4000162 - Jim Hawkins' Solar Board #INF-4000163 - Black Panther's Vibranium Knives #INF-4000164 - Cloak of Levitation #INF-4000165 - Aladdin's Magic Carpet #INF-4000166 - Honey Lemon's Ice Capsules #INF-4000167 - Jasmine's Palace View #INF-4000193 - Lola #INF-4000194 - Spider-Cycle (Rare) #INF-4000195 - The Avenjet #INF-4000196 - Spider-Glider #INF-4000197 - Light Cycle #INF-4000198 - Light Jet Hexagonal Power Discs #INF-4000201 - Retro Ray Gun #INF-4000202 - Tomorrowland Futurescape #INF-4000203 - Tomorrowland Stratosphere #INF-4000204 - Skies Over Felucia #INF-4000205 - Forests of Felucia #INF-4000207 - General Grievous' Wheel Bike #INF-4000210 - Star Wars: Slave I #INF-4000211 - Star Wars: Y-Wing #INF-4000212 - Arlo #INF-4000213 - Nash #INF-4000214 - Butch #INF-4000215 - Ramsey #INF-4000220 - Stars Over Sahara Square #INF-4000221 - Sahara Square Sands #INF-4000224 - Ghost Rider's Motorcycle #INF-4000229 - Quad Jumper Bases #INF-8032383 - 3DS #INF-8032385 - Xbox 360 #INF-8032386 - Wii, WiiU, PS3, PS4 #INF-8937059 - Xbox One #INF-8039228 - PS Vita Category:List pages Category:Disney Infinity